Crazy Kind of Crush Christmas Special!
by ChalkMuffins
Summary: Just a funny little fanfic.


**Author's Note:** You guys are absolutely amazing. :D I love you all! Here's the family layouts, just so you don't get confused.

You know the Stewarts already.

**Michaels****-** Landon: 21 years old; Sara: 18 years old; Luna: 13 years old; Their parents: Both 46

**Woodsons**- Rose: 20 years old; Violet: 16 years old; Jason: 13 years old; Their parents: Both 45

You know the Jonas' already.

Just didn't want you to get confused! Merry Christmas! Oh, and let's pretend Lilly and Oliver don't exist. xD

**Disclaimer:** One day... one day, this show shall belong to me. And so will all of the Jonas'

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

_Twas' the night before Christmas, and all were asleep…_

_Except for the house whose driveway sported several cars, trucks, and jeeps._

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

Sara laughed at the look on Joe's face when it was his turn for charades.

"Why does my team get all the hard ones?!" he shouted angrily, a cute pout on his face.

Sara grinned, "Because one, my family made up everything; two, it's families against families and my family knows each other like we know our own hands; and three, you suck at charades." She explained, a smirk taking the place of her grin.

"If it makes you feel any better, my family is losing too." Miley said with a pout, causing Nick to blush, thinking about how cute she looked doing that.

"So is mine!" Rose added, laughing a little at how bad her family was at charades. Kevin felt his heart skip a beat at the sound.

"Well, yeah, but both of your families are still beating mine by like…" he checked the scores, "TWENTY POINTS?! Alright, next time, the Michaels are _not_ making up the stuff for charades."

Sara's older brother, Landon, rolled his eyes. "Oh, come_ on_, Joe. These are easy, my parents came up with them. You're lucky Sara wasn't involved she was doing last minute Christmas shopping." Sara directed a glare at the 21 year old, which he merely brushed off. His death glare was even worse than hers, and everyone knew it was true.

"You're lucky I managed to get her out of the house." Her younger sister, Luna, chirped, "The present she forgot to get where yours, Landon. She wasn't planning on getting you anything till I reminded her." Sara turned her glare upon the thirteen year old while Landon proved just how scarier his glare was compared to Sara's.

"Joseph, just start already!" Sara exclaimed in exasperation, weaseling her way out of a scream fest with her brother.. Joe pouted again, making Sara force herself to remain focused to the game, and not the drop-dead gorgeous love of her-

Sara squashed that thought before it had time to even form.

Joe glanced at the card again, sighing and rolling his eyes. He faced his family, holding out all ten of his finger.

"TEN WORDS?!" Kevin gaped, glaring at Sara's parents. They smirked maliciously, knowing there was no way the Jonas family could get the phrase in the minute Joe had to act it out. Joe held up one finger.

"FIRST WORD!" Nick shouted out, his look of concentration merging into one of confusion as he began what looked like a circle motion with his arms.

"WORLD! GLOBE! CIRCLE! ROUND!" Mrs. Jonas shouted, her voice mingling with the other Jonas'. Joe let out an aggravated sigh, still attempting to help his family understand the first word.

"Thirty seconds!" Noah, Miley's sister, called out as she watched the stop watch carefully. The Jonas family let out their own sighs of irritation. Joe started frantically taping at his front tooth.

"Tooth! Teeth! Dental floss! Toothpaste! No wait, teeth?!" Mr. Jonas called out as his son began to nod, a hopeful look on both of their faces. Though the look deflated as he saw Joe hold up two fingers, shaking his head furiously when they thought he was talking about the second word.

"Times up!" Sara cut in cheerfully, giggling when all the members of the Jonas family glared at her. "And my family knows the phrase too! Or rather, the song title."

The Michaels family glanced at each other before shouting in unison, "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MY TWO FRONT TEETH!" The whole room gaped at what Joe had been trying to act.

"Next year, we're not letting you guys come up with anything at all." Robbie Ray Stewart said in awe, plopping down onto the couch.

"Don't be sore losers." Landon said, a wicked grin on his face. "Just cause you all lost by at least 100."

"You Michaels are pure evil." Nick said with a mock glare. "Or insane."

"Probably both." Sara and Landon chimed together, smirks in place.

"Have they always been like this?" Violet, Rose's 16 year old sister, asked Joe, a look of amusement and surprise written on her face.

"No. They used to be worse." He said with a laugh, barely managing to dodge the pillows all four Michaels hurled at his face. Though he couldn't evade Landon's pillow.

"You learn to love it." Sara said with a look of pure innocence anyone would buy if they had never met her before.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of the Michaels family, snorted in unison. Though they all knew this to be true. The Stewarts had only known them for a few months and were already extremely close to them.

"Can we open presents yet?" Luna asked, catching Jason, Rose's thirteen year old brother's eye and winking, causing him to turn away and blush. Unfortunately for him, Sara caught the red-faced preteen before he successfully hid his face, and the quick, subtle wink her little sister directed to him. An evil smirk adorned her face as she whispered into Joe's ear quickly, a quick plan formulating to get the two together. His smirk was a close replica of hers as he nodded, whispering back when he thought something should be tweaked in the last-minute plan.

The families exchanged worried glances. Sure, Sara's family was a little evil. But when Joe got involved with Sara's strange and sometimes hazardous plans, things could get a little destructive. No one wanted to relive the candy corn and marshmallow incident that had occurred that past Halloween.

"Sara… Joe…" Nick said cautiously. Sara rolled her eyes before pulling him next to her and whispering presumably the same thing she had whispered to Joe. At first, his eyes were widened in shock, then they shrunk a bit when he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, finally going back to normal size when his own smirk appeared on his face. Though it wasn't nearly as scary as Joe's or Sara's. "I'm in."

"Oh geez." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry everyone. Three people are enough for our plan. It's not even that big of a deal!" Sara exclaimed.

"That's what you said when you planned a surprise graduation party for me with Joe. Who, know that I think about it, also helped you plan dumping three tons of spaghetti on me. And everyone else." Landon said, wincing as he recollected the memory. Those who had been at the party did the same as they explained what Sara and Joe had done to the people who weren't there.

The Stewarts and the Woodsons (Rose's family), who hadn't known the Michaels when this had happened, gasped in surprise and in some cases, awe.

"How did you manage to get three tons of spaghetti?" Miley asked as she turned towards the two schemers.

"It's actually surprisingly easy." Sara said, Joe nodding in agreement, both of them keeping perfectly serious faces.

"How did you manage to bring in all of that spaghetti unnoticed until the right moment?" Jackson asked, still in shock.

"Joe was the real reason why. Those balloons were genius." Sara said, snickering as she remembered how she brought in the spaghetti. Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second… so the paint-filled balloons… that was you guys?!" Luna yelled as she came to a conclusion.

"It was Joe's idea." Sara grinned, throwing an arm around her best friend proudly, "He found a place where they filled balloons with paint." Joe laughed, nodding his head.

"It's true. But it was Sara's idea to position them right in the front of the room so no one would look at us sneaking around in the back with the spaghetti." Joe said modestly.

"But that's not the point!" Sara said quickly. "That took _months _of ideas and brainstorming. Well… more like weeks… but this plan we came up with right now only took _seconds_!"

"It's not really as bad as everything else they've done before." Nick agreed, wincing since he was sitting closest to Landon when the spaghetti had been dumped.

"_See?_ Even goody-two shoes Nick agrees with us!" Joe exclaimed, causing Nick to smack him in the back of the head.

"Anyways… we gotta go… see you in time to open gifts!" Sara said with a grin as she dragged the two Jonas boys out of the room.

"We should be scared, right?" Frankie finally cut in through the silence.

"Most likely." Landon said, an involuntary shiver going up his spine.

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

"That is probably the _worst_ plan we've ever come up with." Sara said with a death glare scar enough to rival Landon's.

"Well, it's the best we have on such short notice! Usually we have at least a day." Joe pointed out. Nick eyed them cautiously.

"Just how many times have the two of you done stuff like this?" Nick asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Oh, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. You are such a naïve, innocent little boy." Sara said with a laugh, "I wouldn't want to mess that up." Joe laughed.

"This is the most un-evil plan we've ever had." Joe said to his younger brother, a somewhat disappointed look on his face. Sara sighed, nodding in regretful agreement. Nick shook his head.

"You guys are so scary." He said in what sounded like an exhausted voice, though there was just the slightest hint of admiration in there.

"I know, isn't it great!" Sara chirped happily, causing the two boys to chuckle.

"ALRIGHT! Let's put some wheels on this wagon!" she shouted after they finished constructing their, as Sara put it, 'extremely horrible' plans. Nick rolled his eyes, while Joe just smiled at her enthusiasm. She darted out of Nick's room (which is were they locked themselves in to create their plan) gathering the needed materials, tossing them at her accomplices, and put the plan into motion.

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

Sara hummed to herself as Joe lifted her onto his shoulders so she could hang mistletoe on her half of the ceiling of the empty living room, which would soon be filled since the presents were in there.

Nick rolled his eyes as he took care of the other half of the living room, muttering about the idiocy of their plan. Joe glanced at the clock.

"We have like, five minutes to cover the ceiling." He whispered quietly.

"Crap!" Sara murmured, hanging some on the ceiling fan. "I've barely covered half of my half! How are you doing, Nick?" she turned to see that he was already done and was helping Sara finish her side. She chuckled quietly as Joe moved her further away from his brother so she could cover more of the ceiling.

"He doesn't know that this plan is for him too, does he?" he whispered to Sara. She giggled and shook her head no.

"And it's for all of the other oblivious couples out there too." She whispered back, not knowing that she and Joe were one of those 'oblivious couples'.

As she finished up her side, she heard Mrs. Woodson announce, "Alright, everyone! Time for presents! Someone get those evil schemers down here!"

Sara squealed in surprise as Joe pushed her off of his shoulders, only to have her land in his arms. She glared at him as he grinned, winking cheekily at her, setting her down on her feet before she punched him.

Jason and Luna were the first to enter the living room. Sara grinned in delight. They were standing directly below a mistletoe.

"Hey, Mrs. Woodson! I found them!" Luna called over her shoulder.

"What's making you guys so happy?" Jason asked the grinning teens before him.

"You're standing under the mistletoe!" Joe said in a singsong voice.

"And you're with my sister!" Sara finished with the exact same voice, though hers sounded a bit more mischievous.

The two thirteen year olds looked up, each one gulping dramatically. Sara sighed in mock irritation, though there was a small smile on her lips.

"Come on, you guys! Just one kiss!" she whined, rolling her eyes when they glared at her. Jason took a deep breath as his gaze averted to Luna.

"One kiss?" he said, shuffling his feet nervously. Naturally, Luna had some evil in her. I mean, honestly. She is a part of the Michael family.

"Oh, I don't know." She said nonchalantly, looking around the room like she was bored. She almost burst out laughing when she saw the look on his face. Before she could change her mind, she brushed her lips against his, fighting down the blush that was surfacing upon her face.

Jason blinked. He had barely even noticed she kissed him. Luna's blush darkened as she walked quickly into the living room. Jason grinned goofily as it finally registered in his mind: Luna Mae Michaels had kissed him willingly. He followed her in, that grin looking even goofier and plopped down next to were she had sat down on the couch. Subtly, his fingers laced with hers as he looked away with the same blush she had.

Joe and Nick stifled their laughs; while Sara just smiled at how cute they were being. The next two to enter were Rose and Kevin, his arm around her shoulders as they laughed about something. Before they could take another step inside, Sara interrupted.

"Look up, lovebirds." Sara said bluntly, clearly aware of the embarrassment she had caused them. Once they had realized there was a mistletoe over them, the reactions were pretty hilarious. Kevin was gasping and stuttering, and looked very similar to a fish out of water; while Rose was a few shades redder than a tomato. No wait, the blush was getting even redder.

Kevin was the first to snap out of it as he bent down and gave Rose a quick, sweet kiss. As he began to pull away, Rose finally realized what was going on and deepened it, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him, causing Kevin to lay his arms lightly around her waist. Joe, Sara, and Nick exchanged surprised glances. They hadn't expected it to be this easy.

Awkwardly, Violet cleared her throat behind them. Kevin and Rose jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted, or something of the sort.

"Next time you walk in on me making out with Daniel," she said in an amused, yet annoyed tone, "don't get mad if I do the same, k?"

The two of them blushed deeper than Rose had before as they walked to the couch, hand-in-hand. Violet rolled her eyes as she collapsed onto an armchair.

"Wonder what's taking everyone so long…" Nick said curiously as he walked towards the entryway of the living room. He let out a girlish squeal as he nearly ran into Miley. Sara and Joe burst out laughing at the effeminate outburst. Nick rolled his eyes. "Are you alright, Miley?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.

She nodded with a smile, glanced up at the ceiling, which caused her smile to drop and her face to pale slightly. But then she began to blush furiously. Nick raised an eyebrow, following her stare, and then turned to glare at Joe and Sara. Sara shrugged, saying, "Hey, you're the one that hung it over there. You have to kiss her."

Nick gulped just as dramatically as Jason had before, and began to lean in slowly. Miley's eyes widened before she did the same, her eyes sinking closed as their lips met in the middle. Sara rolled her eyes; she could practically see the fireworks erupting around the two. They pulled apart slowly, their eyes barely open. Though there was a blush clear as day across both of their faces.

"I wonder where the rest of the family are…" Sara suddenly whispered to Joe. He, in response, shrugged.

"Maybe they're eating pudding." He said with a lopsided grin. Sara giggled at the stupidity of that comment.

Surprisingly, everyone else was coming into the room, bowls of pudding in their hands. _How ironic…_Sara chuckled to herself. Everyone was eyeing the scattered clutters of mistletoe on the ceiling, skillfully dodging them.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Miley shouted, almost making Landon drop his bowl. "Joe and Sara are standing under a mistletoe!"

Sara's eyebrows rose as she looked up. Sure enough, there was a mistletoe positioned right above them. She silently cursed under her breath. Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't count. We're both dating people." Joe said, after several seconds of looking for a valid excuse.

Sara nodded in agreement. "Josh would seriously kill me if I ever kissed anyone other then him." She said, mentally cringing at how true that was. She barely managed to suppress grimaces of pain when everyone was hugging her right on her bruises.

"And I'm pretty sure Alyssa wouldn't be too happy if she found out I kissed my best friend." Joe pointed out, knowing that his girlfriend was an EXTREMELY jealous person. **(A/N: This is hinting at future events in 'Crazy Kind of Crush' xD)**

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, though they knew it was true.

"Fine, fine." Kevin said, "We'll take your lousy excuses." Sara stuck her tongue out at him in defiance, which he returned immaturely.

"…Can we open presents now?" Frankie asked, hope glinting in his eyes. Mrs. Jonas laughed, nodding to her son. He squealed, jumping on his presents. Laughs filled the room, as the gift opening began.

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning, and everybody but Sara and Joe were asleep.

"Hey, Joe? You still awake?" Sara asked softly, turning towards her best friend.

"No. Are you?" he asked with a grin as he turned towards her as well. She rolled her eyes, smacking him in the arm.

"Shut up." She growled. He chuckled quietly, wrapping the petite girl in a hug. She blinked in surprise before returning the hug, her eyes closing.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear, resting his head in her hair and breathing in the same strawberry scent.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back, though her response was muffled as she buried her head in his chest. He leaned back so that they were both lying down on the couch. Sara snuggled in closer to him. _I know that if Josh ever found out, I'm as good as dead._ She thought to herself as sleep overcame her._But I'd rather face that then ruin this moment. This is so… perfect._

Joe sighed in contentment. _When was the last time I felt this happy?_ He mused peacefully. _The last time I was with Alyssa? No… the last time I was holding Sara like this._

_I don't need a kiss. This is good enough for me._ The two thought as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

_Twas' the morning of Christmas, the sun peeking through the sky_

_And happiness was a-twinkle in the two lovers' eyes_

* * *

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** It is so sappy I almost puked while I was writing that end part. xD Reviews let me know you love me. They also make good Christmas presents. ;D Once again, Merry Christmas!


End file.
